


Visiting Sookie

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [6]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sam visits his favorite place.
Relationships: Sam Merlotte/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396





	Visiting Sookie

**Author's Note:**

> For "Run" at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/)

The full moon was high, and Sam was out for his usual run. He cut through the forest and made his way to his favorite spot, padding over the gravel and leaping onto the creaky wooden porch.

“There you are!” a female voice called, and Sam looked up with his animal eyes into the bright face of Sookie Stackhouse. He let out a small ‘woof’ and lifted his paw.

She patted his head, and Sam was content and relieved to see her safe.

“Won’t you come inside for a treat?” she offered.

Sam followed, his tail wagging behind him.


End file.
